gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emporer
At last, the moment you've all been waiting for. Epic Saga 3: Conquest of the Judgment Emporer is here! Since Ouroburos was so eager to do the story, I'm just going to list the characters for now. Characters The Warriors of Apocalypse Beecanoe Presumably the main character of the series, Beecanoe is a cocky villain with catchphrases that steal the spotlight of almost every scene. When he's not in this mood, and is upset about something, he's stern and very sincere about his work. Unfortunately, after so many failures on his part, he is usually in his less charming mood. Despite being so important to the team, he isn't first in command of their ship, Ship of Dark Entities. However, he is second in command of the group, having Ouroburos in the lead of the whole helm. At the death of his great master, Dry Bowser, he sees a hatred for Shiroan and his allies, specifically Belphegor, toward the end of the game. Turbo the mole never leaves Beecanoe's side. Pokemon Team: Marowak, Scizor, Swampert, Spiritomb, Hydreigon, Kyurem Theme Song: Master of Puppets by Metallica Special Abilites: *Black Fire of the Necrinferno *Dragon Twister *Optic Heat *Magma Stream *Shred *Spirt Supernova (Nova Beecanoe only) Ouroburos Ouroburos is an ice golem who used to be Jared the Saurian from the first and half of the second Epic Saga storylines. He's the captain of the Ship of Dark Entities. Ouroburos, himself, committed suicide (then Jared the Saurian at that time) between two glaciers and his power was somehow mixed with the glaciers and became the almighty deity you see today. He harbors a great hatred for Megaman because he destroyed his planet years ago. Whenever his team and the heroes team clashes, he insists on squaring off against Megaman. Ouroburos also has a partner with him at all times: Dark Guy. Pokemon Team: Hitmonchan, Tyranitar, Cofagrigus, Blaziken, Gallade, Virizion Theme Song: Sonic CD - Boss Theme (US); http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8cSOUz0Fv8 Special Abilites: *Napalm Frenzy *Blade of Hail *Rapid Aura *Dragon Snowstorm *Fret *Hell Devastator Dance: Shinigami no Shine! (Final Ouroburos only) Genius Guy The 445th recruited Genius Guy in Bowser's army. Due to his species's immense power, they were told by General Guy to make themselves unknown for Mario's sake. His smart-alek attitude sometimes makes him unlikeable to the rest of the team. He was the third-last to join the Warriors of Apocalypse. He shows somewhat of an admiration to Shiroan until he shows his true colors, unlike Ouroburos, or Beecanoe, who show hatred as soon as they meet the Judgment Emporer. Pokemon Team: listed here Theme Song: can decide, with no boundaries. (heh heh heh. heh heh heh. aha ha. aha ha. Ha ha ha. HA ha ha! HA HA HA!) Special Abilities: listed here E.T.G. The newest member of the team. His story is absolutely shrouded in mystery. He seems to possess powers oddly similar to Apocalypse, Penumbra, and Shiroan. More of his character will be revealed in the upcoming idea, Epic Saga V: Those Who Fight, a direct continuation of Epic Saga IV. E.T.G. doesn't even know about his past, and Genius Guy presumes he lost his memory sometime in his life. No one knows what E.T.G. really stands for (it doesn't stand for Ethan the Gamer in Epic Saga, alright?) but this will be another reason to look forward to Epic Saga V, the very end of the Epic Saga series, really. Pokemon Team: Tepig, Oshawott, Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, Munna, Pidove, Blitzle, Drilbur, Minccino, Victini. Theme Song: Indestrictible by The Next Door from Street Fighter IV Special Abilities: *Surasshu Kagayaite (Shining Slash) - Charges up the blade then lets out a heavily damaging slash to an enemy. *Surasshu Kura (Dark Slash) - Charges up the blade then lets out a heavily draining slash to an enemy. *Subete Surasshuauto (All-Out Slash) - Charges up the blade then lets out a wide heavily damaging slash to the enemies, takes up health. *Rasshu Saigo (Last Slash) - Charges up the blade then lets out a spinning-slashing attack to the surrounding enemies. *Korosu Sairento/Korosu Na (Silent Kill/Quiet Kill) - Ghostly dashes to an enemy then rapidly slashes the enemy dealing godly damage. Category:GigaCom Category:Epic Saga Category:Action